


Good Boys Get Rewarded

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re filthy.” The older man spat at the officer sitting on his knees who only nods, well-aware of his repulsive state, drenched in piss from head to toe, the detective gazed up at his superior who seems to be ticked off by Gavin’s disrespect.





	Good Boys Get Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> this was a small self-indulgent fic for myself.

“You’re filthy.” The older man spat at the officer sitting on his knees who only nods, well-aware of his repulsive state, drenched in piss from head to toe, the detective gazed up at his superior who seems to be ticked off by Gavin’s disrespect.

“Not even a thank you? I thought you were better than this, Reed.” The cock presses against the detective’s cheek, smearing the excess fluid dribbling down the man’s cock and Gavin moans, reaching down between his legs to knead his own throbbing erection.

“Stop it.” the Lieutenant demands which causes Gavin to grimace in annoyance before retracting his hand in defeat.

“Thank you, Hank.”

It’s simple, it should suffice as a small thanks but the man above him only seems displeased with the detective’s answer.

“I’ll give another chance, what did you refer me as when you were a beat cop?” his superior asks and Gavin has to think, what did he use to call Hank? He’s trying his hardest, his mind finally coming up with an answer as he thrusts his hips against the floor, desperate for release.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. For making me your piss boy.” He’s proud of how quickly he comes up with the right answer and the man seems pleased with his answer, reaching down to stroke Gavin’s erection.

“Good boys get rewarded.”

**Author's Note:**

> probably 800 mistakes in this but what’s new.
> 
> basically hank pissed on gavin and here’s the aftermath.


End file.
